geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Icon Kit
The Icon Kit is a feature for cosmetically modifying the player's form in Geometry Dash. Although there is no physical difference to gameplay, the player can select from a variety of visually appealing options, including icons for the cube, ship, ball and UFO all with their own unique icons. Colours can also be applied to make unique creations consisting of a primary and secondary colour. However, the two chosen colours remain consistent between all forms, disallowing multiple colour schemes. By completing Achievements, more colours and icons can be obtained. Icons player_01_001.png|Freebie 1 player_02_001.png|Freebie 2 player_03_001.png|Freebie 3 player_04_001.png|Freebie 4 player_05_001.png|Stereo Madness normal mode Icon 2.png|Back on Track Normal mode Icon 3.png|Polargeist Normal mode Icon 4.png|Dry Out Normal mode Icon 5.png|Base After Base Normal mode Icon 6.png|Can't Let Go Normal mode Icon 7.png|Jumper Normal mode Player 12 001.png|Complete 10 user created levels Player 13 001.png|Rate Geometry Dash on Google Play/App Store Icon 8.png|Time Machine Normal mode Icon 9-B.png|Cycles Practice mode Icon 9-A.png|Cycles Normal mode Icon 10-B.png|xStep Practice mode Icon 10-A.png|xStep Normal mode Icon ReflexChampion.png|1 Demon difficult level Icon DemonChaser.png|2 Demon difficult level Icon TheOne.png|3 Demon difficult level Icon DemonMaster.png|4 Demon difficult level Icon Stars100.png|Collect 100 stars Icon Stars200.png|Collect 200 stars Icon Stars300.png|Collect 300 stars Icon Stars400.png|Collect 400 stars Icon 12.png|Theory of Everything Normal mode Icon Stars800.png|Collect 800 stars Icon Stars900.png|Collect 900 stars Icon Stars1000.png|Collect 1000 stars Icon 31.png|Collect 5 Secret Coins Icon 32.png|Collect 25 Secret Coins Icon 33.png|1 Map Pack Icon 34.png|Collect 40 Secret Coins Icon 15.png|Electrodynamix Normal mode Icon 36.png|Complete 50 user created levels Icon Demolicious.png|30 Demon difficult level Icon 38.png|Collect 60 Secret Coins Icon Godlike!.png|Destroy 200 players Icon 40.png|Complete 300 user created levels Icon Dominating!.png|Destroy 50 players Icon 16.png|Hexagon Force Normal mode Ships ship_01_001.png|Freebie Ship 2.png|Clutterfunk Normal mode Ship DemonicGuardian.png|5 demon difficult level Icon Stars500.png|Collect 500 stars Icon Stars600.png|Collect 600 stars Ship DemonicOvermind.png|10 demon difficult level Icon Stars700.png|Collect 700 stars Ship MasterOfTiming.png|15 demon difficult level Ship 3.png|Electroman Adventures Normal mode Ship 10 001.png|5 Map Packs Ship 11.png|15 Map Packs Ship 12.png|Collect 75 Secret Coins Ship 13.png|100 user created levels Ship 14.png|Collect 55 Secret Coins Ship 15.png|500 user created levels Ship 16.png|Collect 90 Secret Coins Balls Player ball 01 001.png|Freebie Ball 2.png|Collect 10 Secret Coins Ball 3.png|Collect 35 Secret Coins Ball 4.png|Collect 50 Secret Coins Ball Unstoppable!.png|20 demon difficult level Ball 6.png|Collect 70 Secret Coins Ball 7.png|20 Map Packs Ball 8.png|25 Map Packs UFO's Ufo 01 001.png|Freebie ufo_02_001.png|Clubstep Practice mode ufo_03_001.png|Collect 20 Secret Coins ufo_04_001.png|Collect 45 Secret Coins ufo_05_001.png|Jump 50.000 times ufo_06_001.png|Collect 65 Secret Coins ufo_07_001.png|Collect 80 Secret Coins ufo_08_001.png|Collect 85 Secret Coins Trivia *The icons primary color will also be used in the progress bar if turned on. * There are a total of 42 cube icons, 16 ship icons, 8 ball icons 8 UFO icons. At the time the number of triangle icons is unknown. *Choosing black as the primary colour will change what is normally the black outline into the secondary colour. Several other changes occur which mostly applies the secondary colour to map components in place of the black. *Update 1.7 added a special option unlocked by completing 10 map packs, which is a rainbow trail emitted behind the player. * Update 1.7 had a sneak peek picture that featured a ball that never came to game. But, that ball had 35 secret coin ball in it and 70 secret coin ball is nearly the same, so the ball nearly came to game. *Cycles and xStep are the only levels where you can get icons both in Normal Mode and Practice Mode. * The icon unlocked by completing Hexagon Force in Normal Mode is a reference of a Creeper, a popularised enemy creature from the game Minecraft. Category:Features